Aria Montgomery Is Not A Slut!
by nainalovespll
Summary: When Connor calls Aria a slut, Ezra gets mad and punches him. Will Aria take Ezra back after she see's what Ezra did for her? One shot based on 4x06. Please read and review!


**Aria Montgomery is not a slut!**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria hooked up with Connor!" I heard some one say. I turned around and faced the blonde bitch who uttered those untrue words. "Slut!" She smirked at me before flipping her hair and strutting to her locker.

_What was happening? Why was everyone saying that I hookep up with Connor?_ He kissed me and I told him I was not interested in him. I was sitting on a bench in confusion when I saw my brother Mike march up to me.

"You hooked up with Conner?" He yelled, causing a few people to stare at us.

"What? No! I did not hook up with him? Is that what he is saying?" I defended. _Why would Connor say that?_

"Yes," Mike replied. People were starting to crowd around us now. Everyone was listening to our conversation. "And I believe him. You really are a slut!" He snapped at me before stalking off. Tears filled my eyes when I heard Mike's harsh words. _How could my brother think I was a slut? Didn't he know that I don't hook up with every guy I see?_

Suddenly, a wave of anger ran through my body and I clenched my fists. Without thinking, I barged into the guys locked room, not caring that there was a bunch of naked guys staring at me. "What the fuck did you tell everyone?" I demanded. When Connor did not answer, I continued. "Nothing happened last night. You came on to me and I told you that I was not interested. Nothing happened!"

Connor smirked. "Fine, I might have lied about that but everyone knows you are a slut!" The guys in the locker room laughed and I glared at them, telepathicly ordering them to shut the fuck up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I had not told anyone except the girls that Ezra and I had sex. _So why were they calling me a slut? _

"Drop the stupid 'I am a virgin' act. Everyone knows that you and Fitz had sex." He declared. _How could he know? _Connor then fetched his IPhone out of his locker and handed it to me. I gasped when I saw the picture on his lock screen. It was a picture of Ezra and I naked on his bed. _How could Connor have this picture? What would happen if some one else see's it? Would Ezra get fired? Or worse, would Ezra go to jail?_

"Slut!" Another guy said. I glared at him, then I threw the phone on the ground and smashed it to peices before walking out of the locker room. As soon as I came in sight, everyone stared at me and started snickering_. Did they also see the picture? How many people saw it? What would happen if it goes viral?_

"Slut!" Some blond girl yelled. "How much would I have to pay for one night with you?" Another guy asked. Tears filled my eyes and I knew that I was going to burst into tears soon. I tried to ignore the coments and walk out of the school but my efforts went down the drain. I could not ignore the cruel comments from high schoolers who did not know anything about my life.

"Slut!"

"Wanna have sex in the library!"

"Would you hook up with the principal?"

"Aria hooks up with every guy she see's!"

"And she thinks that she will become a write one day! She will become a prostitute!"

"Slut!"

I was just about to leave the building when I heard Connor yell. "Oww!" Connor cried. I turned on my heel and walked back into the school. _What was going on? Why was Connoy yelling? What happened? Did some one hit him?_

When I saw the scene in front of me, I gasped. Ezra and Connor were currently having a fist fight. Ezra punched Connor in the lip, resulting in a spoon full of blood.

"What the fuck?" Connor yelled. He threw Ezra a punch but Ezra ducked. Ezra then kicked Connor in the stomach, which resulted in him flying backwards and banging his head against the wall.

"Ezra!" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

He hadn't changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He still had curly black hair and baby blue eyes. His face softened when he saw the tears in my eyes. "No body calls you a slut. And if anyone does, I will make sure I beat the shit out of them!" He replied. I smiled. After all that happened, he was still in love with me.

"Ezra!" I said between sobs. "I miss you so much." I missed his touch, his kiss. I missed the countless nights we spent eating take out on his couch, not caring about the world. Jake could never make up for Ezra.

"I miss you too!" Ezra replied. He moved closer to me and pushed a strand of wavy brunette hair out of his face. He was going to kiss me. I knew it. I wanted to pull him closer. I wanted to attach my lips to his. But if I did, everything would fall apart. Ezra would get fired and go to jail. He would not be there was Malcolm and a billion more people would be calling me a slut.

"We can't do this," I said, regrettedly pulling away. "You will get fired."

Then Ezra did something crazy. "Principal Hackett, I quit because I want to be with the love of my life." He yelled so that the principal can hear us from his office. He then turned towards me. "Yesterday I found out Malcolm was not my son. Maggie was scamming me for my money. We can finally be together!"

I grabbed Ezra's waist and attached my lips to his. I ran his had through my hair and deepened the kiss. When we finally let go of eachother, I smiled. We could finally be together and Malcolm would be added the list of the obstacles we faced as a couple.

**Authors Note- I hoped you like this one shot! I was watching PLL today and I was so angry when those guys called Aria a slut! I mean, Aria? She's so innocent! And the only had sex with Ezra and that was after they were together for 7 months! She is definitly not a slut. **

**Okay, I am done complaining. Please review and give me your feedback!**


End file.
